


Confessions of a Messed Up Family

by bearinapotatosack



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Assassination, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Resurrection, Songfic, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: The group open up to each other about their lives and feelings after a long hard day and some alcohol.|| DISCONTINUED ||





	1. Prologue

Looking at them now, you couldn’t see how much they were hurting. With the laughter and the games and the flow of the conversation. But it only because they’d raided Reggie’s wine cabinet and were the letting the ease, and sleepiness that came with wine drinking, sink in.

It had been a hard few weeks, rebuilding some bridges, doing some bonding and casually saving the world from apocalypse. The usual.

They were surprised, Vanya had come a long way with her powers, Allison had started to really learn ASL and Klaus had even resurrected Ben!

Of course there were still major issues, but they were solving them. That was the point of the alcohol.

”No, no, no,” Diego chuckled, rolling his head back over the chair as he recalled another memory of their childhood. “Klaus was the one who started the mashed potato fight, I just wanted to win!”

”That’s what they all say,” Allison whispered along with her signing, taking a long sip from her wine glass.

Klaus tried to kick Diego from his space dramatically leaning over the arm of the chair but failed, merely giving him a waft of air his way.

”God, our childhoods were crap,” Luther sadly swirls his glass, looking longingly at the last sip of wine. “I was such a bad kid,”

The siblings all looked at Luther, some angry that he’d spoiled the mood, others wanting him to open now that they were getting close to the whole ‘ _we’re a family and should care for each other_ ’ business.

However, no matter what they thought, they all fully turned towards him and let him spill everything on his mind.


	2. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther realises how messed up his family really are now he doesn’t have his Dad’s rose-tinted glasses on.

_ Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls _

_ We'll be a perfect family _

“I feel so bad, now,” Luther hiccuped as he finished off his wine, he discarded the glass onto a nearby table and leaned forward, deposited his head into hands. “I just wish I could go back in time and stop myself from hurting you guys,”

He stopped, before adding, “And stop myself from becoming Dad’s slave,” 

_ When you walk away, it's when we really play _

_ You don't hear me when I say, _

With a sob and a cry, he sat up, his restlessness showing how uncomfortable he was feeling. Allison had moved from her seat on an armchair and was sitting on the floor, she sloppily placed a comforting hand on his ankle- urging him to talk. 

“I mean, we all had it bad but I never realised how bad you guys had it!” He threw his hands up in the air in annoyance, letting out a growl as he did so, frightening Vanya a little by his outburst.

_ Mom, please wake up _

_ Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis _

Luther was right, he’d had it easiest out of their little carousel of messed up nonsense. The group collectively looked down and remembered something in their past they wished everyone knew just so the weight of carrying it got slightly easier.

_ No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens _

_ Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen _

“I’m sorry,” Shock. That was all that could be felt in the air. This wasn’t what The Hargreeves family did, they didn’t apologise. “I’m so sorry for not caring and thinking that we could be this perfect little picture family, that we could eventually fit Dad’s mould,”

The group shuffled a little closer, the sweet taste of apology and gratitude being addictive. Klaus lay his head on the cushion next to Luther’s foot, a sad smile on his face as he did so.

_ Places, places, get in your places _

_ Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces _

_ Everyone thinks that we're perfect _

_ Please don't let them look through the curtains _

“I mean, Diego me and you were always fighting! I bet you just wanted to be on top but I would never let you,” The two most conflicted siblings shared a rare look for the two, a kind look. Maybe after all the hardships they had finally grown? “Allison you just wanted to be loved, if we’d just acknowledged that then maybe the whole thing with Claire wouldn’t have happened,”

Allison took a deep breath at the mention of her daughter as Luther looked at Klaus.

“Klaus you may be the most broken, I never realised that you were faking everything just so maybe someone would notice how much you were hurting,” Klaus pulled his knees to his chest and held onto the dogtags on his chest, holding onto them like they were an anchor to the living world. “And Five, you should be the leader here, you have so much more experience than I do and you got it in such a horrible way for someone to get it,”

For the first time in a while, Five actually looked vulnerable, he finally looked like the thirteen year old body he was trapped in. 

_ Picture, picture, smile for the picture _

_ Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? _

_ Everyone thinks that we're perfect _

_ Please don't let them look through the curtains _

“Ben, you died!” The group all chuckled at Luther’s way with words- or lack of. “I can’t imagine what that’s like, and to follow Klaus around, it must have sucked to not have some eternal peace,”

“Our family was never one for peace,” Ben broke his brother’s monologue to add some more humour to the already heavy conversation. “Why should I have expected to have any in the afterlife?”

Another laugh, it’s getting easier, just one more person. 

“Vanya.” 

_ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_ I see things that nobody else sees _

_ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_ I see things that nobody else sees _

Hesitantly, she met eyes were her brother, the tension could be cut with a knife as Luther kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, thinking of what to say.

“Vanya, I don’t even know where to start, I don’t know if it means anything but I’m really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me for being, well, a dick,” She smiled for a moment as Luther carried on. “I hope that we can get closer, I just want to be a family, that’s what I thought I was doing as a child. But I was wrong, and I’m sorry,”

_ Picture, picture, smile for the picture _

_ Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? _

_ Everyone thinks that we're perfect _

_ Please don't let them look through the curtains _

Vanya carried on looking at Luther as she nodded, finally at ease now that he’d realised how bad he’d been. Once Luther had finished, the atmosphere lit up again and Klaus spoke up from his trance on the floor.

“We could’ve all followed Allison and become actors, looking at we all faked it until we made it!”

The siblings all laughed, letting the ease flow through their veins as they realised how much better their lives were now, seventeen years since they’d all been together.

_ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_ I see things that nobody else sees _

_ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_ I see things that nobody else sees _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this won’t take me months to write, I have it all planned out and the chapters will be quite short.


	3. Sippy Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego struggles to deal with Patch’s death and thinks about their time together as he relives his past to his family.

_ Blood still stains when the sheets are washed _

_ Sex don't sleep when the lights are off _

Diego’s laughter ended gradually, he saw everyone else happy, at ease but he couldn’t bring himself to. All he could do was concentrate on breathing. A deep breath in. A long breath out. Repeat.

After a while, his siblings started to notice how he zoned out, no longer reacting to any conversation but giving a thousand yard stare. 

_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _

_ And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _

“Hey, Di, you don’t look so fine and dandy,” Klaus shook Diego’s foot, they peered at each other and saw the pain in each other’s eyes. “Since we’re all venting, wanna have a turn?” 

With a shudder, Diego tried to think of the words to say. “I-I-It’s just Pat-Patch,” The image of her smiling shot into his head, he scrunched his eyes in pain, attempting to rid himself of the memory.

_ He's still dead when you're done with the bottle _

_ Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle _

“Patch, who’s Patch?” Luther sniffled as he poured some more wine into his glass as Five came back from teleporting to the kitchen. “Was she that cop who you had a thing with?”

“Yeah,” 

Patch smiling, the sun shining on her glorious skin as she pushed a stray hair away from her face. Patch ranting as her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, hands flailing as she lectured Diego on the dangers of being a vigilante. Patch’s hugs when she saw how much someone was struggling, no matter who. 

_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _

_ Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _

“It was my fau-fault she d-died,” He felt the tears sliding down his face and tickling his nose as they went. “If I had just been there sooner, she wo-wou-wouldn’t be-“

“Dead.” Vanya said, a deep look of sympathy in her eyes. “She wouldn’t be dead,”

He nodded and heaved a deep breath, struggling to take in any air as if it were poisonous. Diego placed his glass on the table next to him, and carried on concentrating on breathing. 

_ It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home _

_ We know what goes on inside _

_ You call that ass your own, we call that silicone _

_ Silly girl with silly boys _

“If I h-had just payed attention to where Klaus was, th-then she wouldn’t have ha-had to go and get him and she wouldn’t have-have been sho-shot!”

“Di!” Klaus interrupted.

“An-and she would be at h-home watching a cri-crime drama and nit-picking it,”

“Di!”

“And-and she would be lec-lecturing me on my v-vigilante career and would be ma-making me t-t-tea and-“

“Diego!” Klaus was standing in front of his brother, a heavy hand on his shoulder and an even heavier look in his eyes. “You can go ‘round and around with ‘What ifs?’ but it won’t do you any good,”

“As much as it pains me to say, you have to accept that whatever happened was,” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Was God’s plan, her awful, unfair, disgusting plan,”

_ Blood still stains when the sheets are washed _

_ Sex don't sleep when the lights are off _

_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _

_ And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _

The group all peered at the scene in front of them, Klaus looking distant and Diego seeming to be just about holding on. No one knew how hurt their brothers could be, Diego had always seemed the most put together of the siblings. He had a plan for his life, a hobby, a car and a even a girlfriend at one point. 

“I guess you’re right, I mean, you see d-dead peop-people,” Diego shuffled back on the chair as he wiped his eyes and shrugged off Klaus’ hands. “You’re like the connoisseur of death or something,”

He chuckled slightly, trying to take in some of the information Klaus had given him- although none of them knew how he got it. With another sniff, he carried on taking deep breaths and began to talk about Patch. About how kind she was, about how smart she was, about how sensible she was.

And finally, it got slightly easier. Just slightly. And breathing began to a bit less of a chore.

_ He's still dead when you're done with the bottle _

_ Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle _

_ Kids are still depressed when you dress them up _

_ Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve already done a fic called Sippy Cup but this is a chapter! Okay?! It’s not the same, right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, next one may take longer because I’m in Germany with my school and am having full days where I finally get some downtime at around 9:00 every day so I’ll try


	4. Not an Update

I’m not going to continue this story, I started writing it on a whim in 1 day when I usually give it at least a day before I publish something to make sure that I’m confident with the idea but this time I didn’t.

A few days after I wrote the first 3 chapters, I went on a trip where I was going out at 8pm and coming back at 8pm. When I got in, I just wanted to relax and write something that I felt happy because of writing instead of something that I have to make myself sad or not too good to write. 

I hope you understand, I’ll leave this on here in case anyone wants to read it but it’s highly likely that this won’t be updated ever again.

Feel free to read some of my other stuff, see you later!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to some Melanie Martinez, and I do know she’s a bit controversial but I like her music and her hair and don’t care to much about anything else. Her songs inspired me so here we go!


End file.
